falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gauzz Rifle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gauzz Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The nemisisx (Talk) 09:30, 10 September 2011 Minor edit / Best wishes Hay M8 You posted that any should edit minor typeOs & the like on your stories.. I'm just leting you know I did add a few droped words that you might have missed while type'n in hast. So this is me just be'n polite & let'n you know I'm just try'n to help. ~;) SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 14:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you suddenly chose we should get a new kind of Admin? Maybe you should run these things past Nem? Do you even know if that type of admin exists? You dont own this wiki. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 23:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Okay, so that type exists. However seeing as we dont have anyone of that type and you've been gievn no go ahead to be allowed to hand out titles, dont add it unless Nem says yes first. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 23:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Although that may be true: A) We have none. B) We have no plans for any. C) You lack the ability to make people them. D) It's not your place to chose these things. It's down to a Bcat (mainly Nem, seeing as Lad is more for techy reasons.) [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 23:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) By showing elsewhere that you are racist/homophobic shows that you're not a good user and not worthy of admin. You added the stupid anti spam thing to our list of differnt admin types, even though '''WE DONT HAVE ANY my point isn't that you're trying to appoint them, it's that having them on the list is stupid. On top of all that, there's the ban you gave Cart, which was WRONGLY GIVEN. You were wrong. Get over it, there's a reason Nem demoted you. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 12:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I hope I did not missunderstand.. I was just trying to help you edit, I took your message as a request to help with your story.. If I was mistaken or over did it ~ I am most humbley sorry M8 ~ I honestly only wished to help. Maybe Maybe you should. That way you'd get better at it and actually learn how to write, instead of ripping off Black Ops, or a bit of Assassins' Creed BS. How about you try learning English? "Overrunned"? Really? Critisms help [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 13:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Gauzz, Dude I have seen your skills your art work with weapons & what knot, I see your worth. * Take a moment & just let the past go. The net is NOT real. Let these small battles go. Just calm for a moment & you e will see friends are here.honestly I don't know what started all this feud ~ I am not here to take sides ~ Take a breath & think.. We a better off with your skill set here & you should know you have value here.. Your story needs work , Yes SO OMG yes mine do to.. I AM THE TYPE O'KING !.. Just take a moment to laugh at me & know yer not alone.. We all get by day by day.. No one needs to leave. SaintPain→ '''LIVE from the Valley O'Death 19:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) =Okay= Pain has told me that you no longer feel welcome here. For that I must apologize, I may have come across as a bit hostile, but that's because sometimes the best way to get someone to listen is to punch them in the face. Here's the thing, your writing is flawed. That's all we tried to say, your use of differnt sentence structures is limited, you swich between tences, you lack understanding of some of the english language ("Overrunned" should overran, as the past tense of run is ran.) As long as you: A) Accept that your writing style needs to be improved, and act upon that knowledge (or atleast try). Hell, I'm first to admit my spelling and grammar arnt dead on, if people point out a mistake, I actually welcome it. B)Stay original, no more Black Ops ripp offs. C) Avoid using people from the wiki in your story, with out exact permission to do so (and make sure they are fine with what you plan to be doing). It's probably best to avoid this all together. D) Be civil. If someone points out a flaw, dont say they're trolling. (This also stands for when your Vault ban runs out, if you so wish to return and prove that you've matured at that point, I'm sure you'll be welcomed back). you'll be welcome here. If you have any issues, feel free to leave me a message, I'm giving you a blank slate here, dont mess it up Gauzz. Remember, if you want help, you need to help us help you, you cant just keep blocking out negative comments. Lastly, happy writing. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 20:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Let the past GO I'm happy to be here & Gauzz if you need any help I am happy to help you. SaintPain→ '''LIVE from the Valley O'Death 22:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo i'm on the chat now, what's up? MrGazzo 09:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll take a lootk G2G soon though. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 11:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Leaving/Staying? I got your message im guessing you have changed your mind and you are not leaving if so im glad, i dont want you to think your not welcomed here, whatever problems you had on the vault doesnt reflect here, your more than welcome to continue writting fan fics here as long as you want just do not go causing trouble, but now i have to talk with a stern attidude for this part, i have seen a chat log of you and rehab reject talking, he suggested that you and him should troll this place, you may or may not have responded to him, this i do not know off because the chat log was cut out but i do know this, not long after that chat rehab reject came over here and trolled this site, now jasper and grammarlad stoped him before any real damage could be done to this site but if i ever find out that you were behind the trolling here with him because i had revoked you admin rights then expect a ban, if you come clean i will overlook the whole ban and pretend it never happened, other than that i hope you understand my point and you can put all this behind you. The Netherealm awaits for you 03:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It'a all good got your message, glad to hear you were not apart of it and don't worry your not getting banned, so lets put all this behind us, btw are you experiancing any chat bug issues, i tried getting into the chat room here and the vault and it wont load properly, can you log onto the sandbox chat for me please then i will try to come on, thanks. The Netherealm awaits for you 06:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) well i havent realy gave that much thought, i belive someone allready uploaded a nazi flag for the fallout alternative timeline but thats about all im willing to except on this wikia, i dont want people thinking we are nazis or any other type of vile person lol im online if u feel like chatting. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nazi images Really? That's how we're going to treat everything? *sigh* There is nothing wrong with using Nazism to '''tell a story or for'historical documentation'. Nobody has complained, so why are making this assumption and removing it so overzealously? I hope these rules do not go into effect, or else you'll be ruining several user's stories, which is ridiculous to ban Nazism for storytelling purposes. Undead Hat 08:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Gauzz, I do kind of agree. We should be careful with things such as nazi images, however (as far as the one's I've seen anyway) the imageshere are just to help tell a story and seeing as we do have one FanFic in which germany won WW2 (which would require them for a story) I think, as long as the images dont openly premote nazi-ism and are just as a visual aid for articles they will stay. Thanks for informing he anyway. Happy Writing [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 10:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Sweetie, you should get Skype so you can talk to me :D I really enjoy talking to you ^_^ And I can help you with your story too hehe Miss Nicolletalk 19:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah add me, miss.nicolleforever :) Miss Nicolletalk 14:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) My fanfic. Hey can i mention your name on my fanfic, the story is I met you in a town and you modded my 10mm. Can i mention you? my fanfic Hey can i mention your name on my fanfic, the story is I met you in a town and you modded my 10mm. Can i mention you? MrGazzo 12:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Page Protection There are a number of levels of this: *Admin (noone below admin can edit) *User (Anons and new users cant edit) Neither of those will do you anygood, as you cant edit at an admin level and both Yef and Neko are old enough users to bypass the other type. A far as I remember there was only the 'meme' joke in there, which was jus tthem having a laugh, I do agree they shouldn't really edit like that however it was all in good fun. I'll ask them not to do so in future but wont block them on this offence [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 10:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey i got your message, if i protect it then to prevents you from making any edits so its your call and i saw those pics and have allready had a word with yef but i will be leaving neko a message about it. The Netherealm awaits for you 12:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Total War Characters Can you link me to the total war characters category, it will make things easier for me to delete the images. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Who is Captain Price ? Barbarella's Buck'n Can Can arrz dose not have a Captain Price http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarella%27s_Buck%27n_Can-can_arrz * Why do you say goodbye ? Are you leaving us ? SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here. 07:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC)